With recent increases in income levels, the number of people who enjoy various sports such as jogging, mountain climbing, cycling, snowboarding, and motorcycles is increasing due to increased leisure time.
As the ability to experience and enjoy sports and leisure simply increases, so-called enthusiasts are being interested in their current level and development.
In addition, with a rapid development of a smart phone, a tablet PC, and a mobile application in recent years, various hardware and software services associated with user sports activities are rapidly spreading.
Hence, according to this tendency, the sports activity is not merely recorded but recorded as data, and thereby, the desire to withdraw and monitor the sports activity is increasing.
The activity information recording/monitoring service not only makes a goal consciousness of a user clear, but also can contribute to the improvement of his/her own ability and skill on an objective basis.
For this reason, it is necessary to invent a system that not only simply records and browses the activity information data but also transmits the activity information data as reliable data, stores the activity information data in the service server to classify, and suggests the analysis results optimized for individual activity tendency through machine learning and an analysis algorithm.
In addition, since, while being generalized, spreading the social network service (SNS) and users can be shared by acquaintances or unspecified persons instead of simply monitoring personal information, data collection and an algorithm for analysis can also continue to evolve.
However, there are problems in the related art in which a situation can occur where a person enjoys himself/herself or enjoys separately from a group thereof in sports activities and, when there is an unexpected accident, recognition of accident or discovery of victim is delayed and thereby rescue golden time can be missed.
In addition, it is difficult to grasp the degree of exercise ability of a person who exercises by setting the exercise time or a posture only by subjective judgment, feeling, and sense thereof at the time of sports activity, and it is difficult to improve the exercise performance because of difficulty to grasp a wrong habit or weakness of the person during exercise, and moreover, there is a problem in which there is a limit in predicting the accident.
Patent Document 1: Patent No. 1016768480000 (Title: Smart Safety Helmet and Method, Safety Management System Using the Same, and Method Thereof).
Patent Document 2: Patent No. 1011761060000 (Title: Bluetooth Bicycle Helmet).
Patent Document 3: Patent No. 1017642270000 (Title: Sports Prediction Analysis Interface System and Method Using Big Data-based Data Mining Technique).